


I'm Gonna Be Your Friend

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. "dennor + 2?"<br/>2. childhood best friends au<br/>(reuploaded from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen-norge on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queen-norge+on+Tumblr).



When Mathias had heard he would have new neighbors, he was excited.

He was even more excited when he heard they had a kid, a boy about his own age. Finally, after spending all of his short life as the only kid in the neighborhood, there’d  _finally_  be someone to play with.

His mom took him across the street to meet the new family that had moved in a few days earlier. A nice middle-aged woman answered the door, and she and Mathias’ mom immediately started chatting away. Mathias peeked in the house and saw a boy sitting not too far past the doorway.

Noticing Mathias’ stare, the new woman motioned for the boy to come closer. She introduced him as “Lukas”.

“Hi, Lukas!” Mathias exclaimed. “I’m Mathias, and I’m gonna be your friend!”

Lukas seemed to be quiet and timid, and he hid behind his mother’s leg. She urged him forward, and he hesitatively took Mathias’ hand and shook it.

“It’s settled,” Mathias said, “we’re gonna be best friends forever!”

Though he showed no emotion on his face, Lukas was secretly smiling inside.  
.

.

.

Mathias stayed true to his word. All throughout their elementary school days, he stuck to Lukas’ side, keeping him company and fending off bullies. Lukas didn’t mind, though it was hard having an outgoing friend when he himself was extremely introverted. 

During middle school, Mathias helped Lukas make friends with a nice group of kids, and Lukas helped Mathias with his schoolwork. Though they were opposites, they were inseparable.

In high school, Mathias had started to notice his feelings toward Lukas were changing. He had a sudden desire to hug him even longer, to have sleepovers more often, and to just touch him more, even if it was just a hand on his shoulder.

Lukas noticed this, but said nothing.

.

.

.

Mathias had come over to Lukas’ house to help him study for chemistry. Lukas was sitting crosslegged on the floor while Mathias was sprawled across the bed, a book laying across his face.

“Oi, Mathias,” Lukas said, “get up. We have to study for the test tomorrow.”

“I don’t wannaaa,” Mathias whined. “Chemistry is so boring.”

“I know, but-”

“Lukaaaas, I don’t wannaaaa.”

Lukas sighed. He got onto his knees and went to the edge of the bed. He lifted the book from Mathias’ face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He sat back down nonchalantly.

Mathias sat still for a few seconds. He then jumped up from the bed and flopped onto the floor. “Lukas!” he yelled. “Did you just-! Does this mean-?!”

“Get back to work, you stupid Dane,” Lukas mumbled.

“Awww, Lukas, I love you too!”

Lukas lightly hit Mathias on the head with his chemistry packet.


End file.
